


The Mystery Box

by SaintJudith



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidentally Seeing Nudes, Confrontation, Gen, Humor, Moving, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Wendy is finally moving out of her dad’s house, but wait that box isn’t hers. Whose photos are these? Is that her dad and Mr. Pines!?





	The Mystery Box

“Thanks again for helping us move, guys,” Wendy said as she carried another box into the rental house she was splitting with Tambry. “We could’ve done it ourselves, but it would’ve taken all day to get it all inside. Especially since Tambry keeps taking breaks every five minutes.” Wendy gave Tambry a pointed glare. They were in their early twenties now but Wendy swore Tambry used her phone more than ever.

“Alright! I’ll go get another box from the truck,” Tambry said, pocketing her phone as she went back out the door.

“I can’t believe you finally moved out of your dad’s place,” Lee said, setting a box down in what would be the living room.

“Yeah, well, I can’t believe you still work at the Mystery Shack.” Robbie pushed the couch Thompson and Nate had brought in against the wall. “Or that they pay you enough to move out,” he continued, sitting on his handiwork.

“The pay has been much better under Soos’s management. Probably helps that Melody is better at advertising than Mr. Pines was.” Wendy dusted her hands off as she walked back through the living room. “And that the shack hasn’t been pranked by other roadside attractions in five years.”

Tambry walked back through front door with a stack of light boxes in her arms. “Here. I grabbed a bunch from the front seat of your truck, Wendy.” Tambry only managed to make a few steps into the room before she tripped. She cried out as belongings began to fall. Nate and Lee reached to grab them before they fell on the floor, but one unlucky shoebox got elbowed on the way down. Its contents spilled everywhere.

“Sorry about your photos, Wendy,” Tambry said as she set down what she didn’t drop and began to help Nate, Lee, and Thompson pick up the mess of old poloroids.

Wendy picked up some of the ones near her. “These aren’t mine,” she said, looking at the handful she had. “I think these are my dad’s!” She groaned and hit her hand against her forehead. “He was going through some old boxes last week. This must’ve gotten mixed in with my stuff.”

Robbie picked up a photo that had landed at his feet. “Why does your dad have a photo of what looks like old Dipper?”

“What?” Wendy laughed.

“Look! This guy looks like a Dipper fifteen years into the future.” Robbie handed Wendy the photo.

Wendy’s eyes grew wide. “Robbie, that’s not a future Dipper. That’s a young Mr. Pines.”

“What? Oh my god!” Tambry shot up and grabbed the photo from Wendy. “This is so funny.” She flipped it over. “It says “Stan ‘89” on the back.” Her eyes flicked over to another photo nearby. “Look! This one has both of them. An ancient selfie how cute.” Tambry put the photo in Wendy’s hand.

Wendy stared at it. The body language between the two 30-somethings in the photo was affectionate and open. Wendy felt like her brain had stopped. Her dad and Mr. Pines?

Tambry quickly started flipping over photos. “I wonder if there are more of them together.”

“Uh, Tambry, I don’t think you should look through them like that,” Thompson said quietly from the other side of the room. He was holding a photo with the picture facing down. His face had turned a bright red.

“And why not, Thompson,” Tambry snapped. She loved being nosy.

“You might see more than you want to...”

All five heads turned towards Thompson and saw how flushed he was.

“What’d you find, Thompson?” Tambry asked.

“Yeah, Thompson, what’d you find?” said Nate.

“Show us what you found, Thompson,” chimed Lee.

“Yeah, c’mon, Thompson!”

“Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!” they chanted.

Wendy kept silent, looking at Thompson. Her mind was racing towards unpleasant endings.

“Fine!” Thompson interrupted the chanting. “But you can’t get mad at me for showing you.” He flipped around the photo.

There was silence as the group processed what they were seeing.

The photo was a shot of the younger Stanley Pines as seen in the previous photos. This time with way less clothing. The group could now say they’d all seen Stan’s back tattoo and about half of his butt.

“Oh, I thought you meant you saw dick or something.”

Nate snorted. “God, Lee. Who’s dick were you hoping for?”

“I dunno. I just thought—”

“Hey, Wendy,” Robbie said in a mocking tone. “Do you think this means Mr. Pines fucked your dad?”

It was time for all eyes to focus on Wendy. It had been a while since Robbie purposefully antagonized Wendy like that.

Wendy stood up. She hadn’t even realized she had sat down. With the ancient selfie still in her hand, Wendy grabbed the keys to Tambry’s mostly empty car and went out the door while saying, “I’ll be back.”

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Wendy pulled up the car to the Mystery Shack. The older Pines had arrived back in Gravity Falls last week, anticipating their niece and nephew’s summer visit. Wendy’s brain had been full of white noise as she drove and now as she walked into the shack she still couldn’t think.

Melody looked up from the cash register as the gift shop door opened. “Oh, hey, Wendy! I didn’t expect to see you today. How’s the move going?” Melody asked, oblivious to Wendy’s internal crisis.

“It’s going fine,” Wendy replied not really seeing her. “Have you seen Mr. Pines?”

“Ford went out to check on something in his bunker. Stan is in the kitchen I think. He said something about getting a sandwich.”

“Thanks, Melody,” Wendy said as she pushed through the swinging doors.

She found Stan sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich. She pulled out the chair across from him and sat down without a word.

“Uh, hi, Wendy,” Stan said through a mouthful of sandwich. “Did something happen?” Stan added when Wendy didn’t respond.

“Did you fuck my dad, Mr. Pines?” Wendy asked quietly, her voice level.

Stan coughed and began to choke on his sandwich. He hit his chest a couple times and drank some water. “What?”

Wendy put the selfie on the table. “Did you fuck,” Wendy pushed the poloroid towards Stan, “my dad,” Wendy pointed at her dad, “Mr. Pines?” She fixed him with a hard stare.

Stan looked at the photo, then at Wendy, then back at the photo. “Do you really want me to answer that?” Stan asked.

“Ahhhh, that means you did!” Wendy got up and started walking around the room, her arms shaking.

“Look, Wendy, just don’t look at anymore photos you found with this one, put them back where you found them, and try not to think about it,” Stan advised from the table. “You’ll find it funny eventually.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to see more of your ass than I already did,” Wendy shuddered.

Stan winced. “Ooof. Sorry, kid.”

 

* * *

 

Tambry finished putting the photos back in the box. “I’m never going to be able to look at Mr. Pines and Mr. Corduroy the same again.”

“I told you to stop looking at them!”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Stan Pines/Manly Dan fic and all I could think of was “Did you fuck my dad, Mr. Pines?”


End file.
